


Takeback

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Yuletide Drabble Invitational 2014 [11]
Category: Good Will Hunting (1997)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Reconciliation, Reunion, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2521400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skylar had never expected to open her door and see Will standing on her doorstep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Takeback

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crescent_gaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_gaia/gifts).



> Prompt: I really want what happens next between these two.

Skylar had never expected to open her door and see Will standing on her doorstep, and it drew her up short for a moment.

"Are you all right?" she asked, floundering for what could have brought him to her after… Well, after.

Will took a breath and said, "So I wish I had a takeback."

Her hand flew to her mouth.

"I was a jerk and I was scared and I'm sorry."

He looked at her with a steadiness she hadn't seen before, and so she thought about it. It wasn't a final answer, but finally Skylar said, "Come inside."


End file.
